Starting Over
by sheltie
Summary: The war is over, but what next? Totally ignores the epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Weasley bashing.


**Starting Over**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

Harry Potter was annoyed. It was only a month after the final battle at Hogwarts and he's been pestered almost constantly by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Both have been making hint of marriage. Ginny had a subtle way of doing it, but her mother had none whatsoever at all. The red haired matron would keep hinting days that would be perfect for a wedding.

He sighed as he hid himself away from the two red haired women that have been slowly driving him insane.

"Hiding again, Harry?" a voice asked with a chuckle

"Yes I am" Harry said turning to the voice

"Mind if I join you?" the voice asked

Harry scooted over to make room for his best friend, Hermione Granger

"So what are you hiding from?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione was comfortable

"Ron" she answered

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked with a sigh

It seemed that Hermione and Ron were at each other's throats more often now that they announced they are a couple.

"He's been bugging me about moving in together" Hermione said with a sigh

"Okay?"

"But he wants to stay close to the Burrow and I don't want to" Hermione said now with a bit of a whine in her voice

Harry just sat and listened to his best friend

"It's like he doesn't want to leave the nest. He's content with having his mom cook and clean for him" Hermione whined

"Why are you two even together?" Harry blurted out

Hermione turn towards to him

"Sorry, I don't know why I asked that" Harry said sheepishly

"It's alright Harry, I'm wondering that myself. I mean we have nothing in common" Hermione said with a frown

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close

"It's going to be okay, as long as we have each other" Harry whispered

Hermione smiled

"You're right Harry, as long as you're in my life I have nothing to worry about. I know you'll never leave me"

"You got that right" Harry said smiling right back

Their moment was broken by a certain redhead calling out Harry's name

"Bugger" Harry muttered

Hermione smiled and pulled something silvery out of her bag. It was his invisibility cloak

"You're a genius Mione" Harry whispered as she draped over both of them

Hermione blushed and smiled

The redhead looked around and frowned then went back inside

"I need to get away from here" Harry said with a sigh

Hermione blinked

"Where will you go?" Hermione asked

Harry shrugged then brighten up

"Come with me"

"What?"

"You heard me Mione. Come with me" Harry said

"But what about Ginny?" Hermione asked

"We never actually got back together, so there isn't anything I need to feel guilty for" Harry said

"But Ron and I" Hermione said hesitantly

"Hermione, you pretty much stated that you aren't happy in your relationship with Ron and here's a way out" Harry said

Hermione thought, but for once she heard a voice in her head that sounded like Harry's. _Quit thinking and just do it!_ That got her and she nodded

"Great, now I'll just ask Winky to get our stuff for us" Harry said

Hermione scowled

"What, Hermione she was depressed especially after what happened to Dobby, so I had to help her" Harry said

Harry asked Winky to be his house elf just three day after the final battle as he saw how horrible the elf looked.

"Fine, but I need to tell Ron that's it's over" Hermione said

"Do you want me to be there just in case?" Harry asked

Hermione nodded

The two knew how volatile their redhead friend's temper could be so it was best to have Harry there to protect Hermione. Harry would be under the cloak and would spring in to action if need be.

--

Hermione sighed as she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her break up with Ron didn't go well, but she never expected it to go well anyway. He started yelling and blaming Harry for all his problems then he added Luna into it also along with several other people. Hermione was afraid what Ron would do, but she didn't have to worry long as Harry was under his cloak and took away the redhead's wand. When Ron noticed he started to curse at Hermione and calling every single foul name he could come up with, he even called her a Mudblood. Hermione was in tears as Harry revealed himself and looked really pissed. It took Bill, Charlie, and Arthur to break up the fight, but that was only after Harry had cursed Ron multiple times. The two oldest Weasley siblings along with Mr. Weasley were delayed by Fleur as she was the one to witness the break up and fight and decided that Ron deserved what was coming.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione

She nodded

They decided to stay at Godric's Hollow for now then head to Potter Manor.

"Winky did a good job cleaning up" Harry commented as he looked around

Hermione had to agree with Harry as she looked around also

The whole place was clean and the old furniture was gone replaced with new.

"Here's your tea" Harry said handing her a cup

Hermione smiled as she drank it. Harry was the only person she knew who remembered how she liked her tea. A squirt of lemon no sugar. As she went through her life and what brought her to this point, she noticed that there was one constant and it was Harry. He always was there for her even when she tried to pull away he wouldn't let go. Now this brought her to do something that she had fantasized about mostly during her third and periods of her fourth and fifth years. She lunged at Harry kissing him.

Harry was shock to say the least, but that didn't stop him from ending it. He took over and ran a hand through Hermione's soft hair as the other caressed her back. He heard her moan with approval and that made him smile.

When they broke apart Hermione realized what she did and was about to apologize, but that stopped before it reached her lips as they were captured by Harry's.

--

The whole wizarding world was upset that their savior up and vanished without a trace. The word spread that the Boy-Who-Won took his best friend and the brightest witch of their age with him. This was confirmed by their mutual friend Ron Weasley though he used much vulgar language in describing his former best friends.

There was little contact from the two heroes and the people they stayed in contact with kept whatever they heard secret from the public stating that it wasn't their business. Neville Longbottom was one of the few who remained in contact with the two heroes along with Luna Lovegood, Fleur, Bill, George Weasley, and Padma Patil. Harry made sure to keep in contact with Teddy and Andromeda also.

--

**A few years later**

"Do you think we made the right choice on leaving?" Hermione asked one morning

Harry looked at his fiancé with a loving look before he spoke

"Yes I do, if we didn't leave than we'd of been forced into marriages that would be loveless" Harry said

Hermione nodded as she admired her engagement ring for the millionth time

"You know it's not going anywhere" Harry said smirking

"I know, but I still can't believe that you asked me" Hermione said shaking her head

"Of all the things you understand this is the one thing you don't" Harry said chuckling

"Well you could have any girl, but you picked me" Hermione said

"I picked you because I love you. I picked you because you understand me like no one else. I picked you because it was the **right** thing to do" Harry said

Hermione smiled

"So do we know who we are going to invite?" Harry asked

"Yes, I have a list right here" Hermione said pulling out a piece of parchment from her pocket

Harry nodded and looked at the list

"Small list" he commented

"Well I knew you hated grand things, so I kept it simple" Hermione said casually

"That's why I love you" Harry said smiling

"And I'll never get tired of hearing you saying that" Hermione said smiling right back

--

The preparations for the wedding was going on a slow pace, but that was because they didn't want to alert anyone about their upcoming wedding. They sent invites to their closest friends and Hermione's parents.

"So who is going to your maid of honor?" Harry asked as he sat down with a cup of tea

"I was thinking of Luna for that role and have Padma and Fleur as bride's maids" Hermione said

Harry nodded

"What about best man?" Hermione asked

"Neville for best man and I might ask George and Bill to be a groomsmen" Harry said

Hermione nodded

The two have stayed undercover for so long that it felt weird planning something that would involve a lot of people.

"We have to make sure that nothing leaks" Harry said

Hermione nodded

The two knew what would happen if news of their wedding leaked, it would be pandemonium. But they were also prepared for that just in case. Hermione made sure they had a plan and several back up plans to cover every possible scenario. That's what Harry loved about his fiancé, she was always prepared with a solution.

--

"So you two are getting married? I happy for you" Neville said grinning

"Yes we thought this was the right thing to do" Harry said smiling

Neville nodded taking a sip of beer

"I'm happy for you Harry, Fred and I have always root for you two" George said

Bill nodded

The men were at the local pub in Godric's Hollow

"Neville, I'd like you to be my best man?" Harry asked out of the blue

Neville was stunned

"Neville, earth to Neville, are you there?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of his friend's face

"Yes I'm here, but I never thought you'd ask me" Neville said snapping out of his stupor

"Well since we aren't on good terms with some of the Weasleys, I thought, and Hermione agrees that you should be my best man. Since you stuck by me and never wavered" Harry said

Bill and George said nothing

"I'll be happy too, who else?" Neville asked

"Well I'd like you guys be my groomsmen" Harry said looking at Bill and George

"I'd be happy too," Bill said smiling

"You're like a brother to me and Hermione is like a sister, so there's no way I'd say no" George said hugging Harry

Harry smiled and told his best man and groomsmen all the plans that had been made so far.

--

Meanwhile back at Potter manor Hermione was with a group of women trying to get everything set. Her mom, Luna, Padma, and Fleur were all there and helping Hermione plan.

"When would you like the wedding dear?" Hermione's mom, Helen asked

Hermione looked at her mother and smiled

"I think Halloween would be a lovely day" Hermione said

The four women looked at the soon-to-be bride shocked

"Why on earth would you like your wedding on that day?" Padma asked shocked

"Because I think Harry would like one Halloween that was pleasant for him" Hermione answered

The women nodded knowing Harry's history of bad Halloweens

"That sounds lovely" Fleur said in now perfect English

"Alright now that we have the date set, now we have to pick the dresses and arrangements" Padma said as she wrote everything down in a notebook Hermione gave her.

--

The wedding was coming together and seemed like it was going to go off without a hitch, but sadly when Harry is involved nothing is ever easy. And this trouble came in the form of two redheads.

Harry and Hermione were in the middle of a good snog when they were rudely interrupted

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ginny shouted

The couple jumped and found two very angry redheads

"Hello Ron, Ginny how have you been?" Harry asked coolly

"Oh shut it Potter I just came for what is mine" Ron said as he glared at Harry

"What is yours? I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken as I don't believe Hermione has ever belonged to you" Harry said still in cold voice

"Oh, so she belongs to you Potter, don't make me laugh" Ron sneered

"I don't belong to anyone Ronald, but if you insist that we play this game then I'll have to agree with Harry in that I never belonged to you. I always belong to him" Hermione said holding her fiancée tighter

Ron sputtered

"Let go of him you filthy slut, he's mine. I've wanted him longer than you" Ginny said glaring at Hermione

"You only wanted the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter" Hermione said simply

"They are the same" Ginny said

"No they aren't" Hermione said firmly

"Oh, and I bet you know him like that" Ginny said sarcastically

"Of course, I've been Harry's best friend since we were eleven and I can tell you practically anything you want to know about Harry that no one else knows" Hermione said with confidence

"Hmmph, I'm Harry's girlfriend, which is higher than best friend" Ginny said arrogantly

"I broke up with you Ginny, remember after Dumbledore's funeral, and I don't remember ever getting back together with you, so you aren't my girlfriend" Harry said

"But we belong together Harry that bitch doesn't know how great you are" Ginny said

Harry glared at the redhead

"Never insult my fiancé again or it'll be the last thing you do" Harry growled

"What are you going to do about it Potter" Ron sneered

"Harry is my fiancée and we're getting married" Hermione said

"Like I'd let that happen" Ron bellowed as he made a step forward

Harry's wand shot to his hand and he pointed it at the two redheads, which made them freeze on the spot

"One more step and I'm going to show you why Voldemort feared me" Harry said

"You don't scare us Potter, we both know you don't have in you to hurt us" Ginny said smugly

"You're right, I couldn't hurt you" Harry said lowering his wand slightly

This brought smug smiles to both redheads

"But that doesn't mean Hermione won't" Harry said with a smile

Like a flash Hermione had her wand out and shot several spells at the two redheads.

Ron was now a red haired pig with freckles all over his plump body

Ginny now looked like a female version of Snape

"What the hell did you do to us?" Ginny shrieked

"Just made a few changes, I think they make you look better" Hermione said

Ginny looked furious and had her wand out ready to hex Hermione

"I wouldn't do that Ms Snape" a voice said behind her

Ginny spun around and found Luna standing there with her wand out looking ready to spring into action.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked shocked

"Ginny? Is that you? Interesting look for you, I never knew you wanted to be like Snape" Luna said casually

"I didn't, it was that bitch sitting on the couch with my Harry" Ginny shrilled

Luna just blinked and looked around to see Harry and Hermione sitting on the couch and gave them a wave.

"Hello Harry, Hermione I just stopped by for a visit, I didn't know you were entertaining" Luna said to the couple

"We didn't have any warning that these two would be coming" Harry said

"Two?" Luna asked

"The pig is Ron" Hermione clarified

"Ah that explains the stench that's emitting from the pig, it smelt familiar" Luna said and wrinkle her nose a bit

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and decided not to ask

"You knew where they were and didn't tell me" Ginny shrieked sounding like her mother

Luna unperturbed about the tone the female looking Snape voice was taking and nodded

"Yes, of course I knew, I'm going to be part of their wedding, in fact I'm going to be the maid of honor, so why wouldn't I know" Luna said

"Wedding?!"

The female looking Snape looked over at the couple on the couch and noticed the ring on Hermione's hand for the first time.

"You Mudblood hag" Ginny shouted

At this Harry got up glaring at Ginny

"Never insult my fiancé" Harry said calmly

"But you don't love her, you love me, I'm the one you want" Ginny said

Luna snorted at this

"What was that Luna?" Ginny asked glaring at the blonde

"Oh, I thought it was funny that Harry loved you since he's never ever had those kind of thoughts about you before. And even when you were together it was quite brief. Hermione, on the other hand has always been on Harry's mind since that Halloween so long ago" Luna said

Ginny looked at her friend with shock she thought that Luna would be on her side, but the blonde backstabbed her by siding with that bitch.

"Luna, I don't think you understand what is going on here. That slut did something to Harry when they were gone making him not to want to be with me" Ginny said

"I did nothing to Harry except be a good friend to Harry like I have been for years" Hermione said

"Except sixth year" Ginny said smugly

Hermione looked down feeling guilty about that disastrous school year

"I don't hold anything against Hermione about that because it is in the past" Harry said

"But she abandoned you, I stood by you" Ginny argued

"She may have left me for a bit, but she came back and helped me when I most needed her" Harry countered

Ginny sputtered, she couldn't get through to Harry and she had to, to break whatever enchantment the Mudblood put on her Harry.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome Ginny, so please take your pig and leave me and my fiancé alone or I'm going to make sure you do" Harry said

Ginny remained in her position not moving

"Harry, may do the honors?" Luna asked

Harry smiled and nodded

Luna looked like she got the biggest present on Christmas as she waved her wand to bind Ginny and levitate the red haired pig out of the cottage.

"Well since that distraction is gone, where were we?" Harry asked smiling

--

It was shortly after that when news of the up coming nuptials of Harry and Hermione appeared in the _Daily Prophet_.

"Thank goodness we got to you first" George said with a sigh of relief

"What's going on George?" Hermione asked

"It appears that Ginny leaked the news of your wedding" Bill said

Harry frowned

"I see, well I guess that means we need to go to plan B Mione" Harry said

Hermione nodded

"Plan B?" Bill questioned

"Yes, plan B. You didn't think my darling wife to be wouldn't have a back-up plan just in case this would happen" Harry said

George smiled

"Hermione, you would've been a great prankster" he said

Hermione blushed

"So what is plan B?" Bill asked

"We're planning on using one of the islands that I have to have the wedding" Harry said

"How do you plan on getting the guests there?" George asked curiously

"By specially made portkeys that will only allow invited guests" Harry said

"I know that I'm not going to like this, but what happens to the uninvited guests?" Bill asked

Hermione smiled evilly

"Let's just say they'll end up in the most unexpected place" Hermione answered

Bill and George decided not to inquire further as they might regret knowing

"Alright, so that is over with then who is on the guest list?" George asked

"Well we're inviting Angelina, Alicia and Katie, Oliver Wood, Susan Bones, her aunt Amelia Bones, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, Teddy, Andromeda, and my parents of course" Hermione said

"That's a small list" Bill commented

"Well that's what we want, and not to mention we secretly talked to Amelia Bones into doing the ceremony so that is why Susan is also invited too" Harry said

"How'd you get Madam Bones to officiate your ceremony?" George asked

"George, this is Harry Potter, I think she'd be willing to do anything for the savior of the wizarding world" Hermione said rolling her eyes

George looked a bit sheepish after what Hermione said

--

Harry and Hermione made sure all that everything was set and done with as they prepared the portkeys.

"Okay the portkeys are set, all we have to do is sent them out" Hermione said

Harry nodded and called a couple owls that the couple bought for this occasion. Once the owls left the couple settled down and relaxed as they knew it was going to be a while until they had this kind of peace together.

--

Throughout magical Britain owls delivered their package to the select people. It stated that that enclosed was a portkey and that was how they'd get to the ceremony.

--

"Everything is set, and we just need to get there now" Harry said

Hermione nodded and the two apparated to the Potter island

"Greeting master and Miss" a house elf greeted

"Harry, you didn't tell me you had house elves here" Hermione said glaring at her fiancée

"I-I didn't know, I swear" Harry said

Hermione glared at Harry, but was interrupted by a clearing of a throat

"Missus shouldn't be mad at Master for what he didn't know" the elf said

Hermione sighed

"Come Hermione let's see what we have here" Harry said

Hermione relented

The rest of the week was spent getting everything ready for the wedding even having Hermione's parents come early to help.

"Hermione this place is beautiful" Emma said

"Yeah it is" Hermione said

"So everything is set for the wedding when will the guests arrive?" Emma asked

"They will arrive about a half hour before the ceremony and the house elves with escort the guests to their seats" Hermione said

Emma was pleased that her daughter was on top of things, but she knew that won't last as every bride will fret and worry on the day of the ceremony.

That day came and everything was set as Harry, Neville, Bill, and George were getting dressed

"Nervous Harry?" Bill asked

"No, actually I'm so sure of this thing that I have no nerves at all" Harry said

"Man Harry, if I were you I'd be freaked" Neville said

"I guess facing Voldemort kind of makes everything else seem so small" George said

Harry shrugged

--

Meanwhile Hermione, Luna, Fleur, and Padma were getting set also

"Hermione, you look so beautiful, Harry is going to be speechless" Fleur said smiling

"Thanks Fleur, and thank you for being here for me" Hermione said

"It was nothing Hermione" Fleur said

"I just checked with my aunt and everything is going alright" Susan said as she entered the room

Hermione smiled

"Where did all the uninvited guests go to?" Padma asked curiously

"They are going to take nice side trip to a Gringotts dragon den" Hermione said grinning evilly

"You scare me Hermione" Susan said

"I'm sure that certain redheads will have a pleasant time," Luna said dreamily

--

The wedding went off without a hitch and everyone was in awe at the Potter private island. And the reception was just as good.

"Oh Hermione, the wedding was so beautiful" Katie Bell said

"Thanks Katie, I'm glad you could make it" Hermione said

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you are the most beautiful woman in the room," Harry whispered

Hermione blushed

"Well this went off without any spells cast, which I'm happy with" Neville said with Luna on his arm

"Well what do you know, our little Neville has grown up" Harry said as he noticed who Neville had on his arm

"Harry, shush" Hermione chided

"Yes dear" Harry said giving her a kiss

And what happened to the Weasleys, well Bill and Fleur had two lovely kids and had Harry and Hermione named as their godparents. Ginny hasn't left the Burrow since no one ever figured out how to change her back, she stays secluded in her room mumbling things. Ron is still a pig as like Ginny, as they were unable to change him back and he spends his time eating all of his mother's cooking and getting plumper and plumper. George kept the business going despite the loss of his brother and got help from his former teammates Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. Charlie remain in contact with the Potters along with is two other brothers. Molly was found in the Gringotts dragon den looking quite singed, but overall well. Arthur just let things lie, as he knew it was his wife and youngest children's fault.

Harry and Hermione remain hidden from the wizarding world until their first child was eleven and was sent to Hogwarts. Sirius Remus Potter was the first of the Potter offspring to attend Hogwarts, but not the last. Harry and Hermione sent off four more children to Hogwarts including a set of twins.

**End**

**A/N: That's it for this story I hope you like and I'm sorry if the ending kind of dragged, but I was drained of creative ideas at this point. Thanks for reading and please press that review button to let me know what you think.**


End file.
